Je vous hais
by Black Symbelmyne
Summary: Au moment de sa mort, Halbarad se repent de sa faute : l'amour qu'il voue à son cousin et seigneur. Premier slash, un petit avis ? Slash AragornHalbarad.


Voilà. Premier slash, né d'un simple "Je Vous Hais" tapé au hasard. Comme les autres, je vais dire à ceux qui n'aiment pas ça de retourner lire les fictions T… si vous n'aimez pas les M, ne venez pas lire et laissez les auteurs tranquilles.

**Titre :** Je Vous Hais

**Auteur :** Black Simbelmynë

**Rating :** M. Ce qui veut dire sexe explicite (et encore c'est soft), slash, inceste. Vous êtes prévenus !

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux appartiennent a JRR Tolkien et a personne d'autre. les kleptomanes qu'essaieraient de lui voler je les tape.

**Note :** Je remercie beaucoup les personnes suivantes : Kaima1, qui a publié la fic "Pensées Nocturnes" et sa presque sœur qui l'a écrite, ainsi que soHoTmyprecious auteur de la fic "Rape" et sa traductrice MaryAnnett. Ce modeste écrit est largement inspiré de leurs travaux, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudront pas.

Quand aux autres…read and review ? Ce serait gentil. Que je sache ce qu'on en pense.

Je Vous Hais.

Je vous hais.

Je vous hais, mon roi, mon frère, mon amour, de m'avoir laissé faire.

Je vous hais, moi, mon âme, mon corps, pour L'avoir souillé.

Je vous hais, Valars, pour ne m'avoir pas foudroyé.

Je vous hais, Eru, de m'avoir mis au monde.

Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé toucher celui que vous aviez béni de toutes les grâces ?

Ce fut un soir si doux…

Je hais les Rohirrim qui ne nous ont pas surpris.

Je hais…Je hais mes mains…et je les bénis, parce qu'elles ont touché son corps, parcouru le royaume interdit…

Qu'auriez-vous dit, dame Arwen ? L'eussiez-vous pardonné ?

M'eussiez-vous pardonné ?

Pourquoi me suis-je égaré à le réconforter…il semblait si triste…

Je vous hais, Legolas, qui aviez compris mes sentiments et n'avez rien fait pour les empêcher.

Je vous hais, mon esprit, ma pensée, pour vous rappeler de ces moments avec tant de délices…

Je vous hais. Tous autant que vous êtes.

…

"Seigneur…

- Ne m'appelle pas Seigneur, Halbarad. Tu es mon égal.

- Non. Et tu le sais très bien…"

Il avait plongé ses yeux - oh Eru ses yeux ses yeux gris comme ceux des elfes - dans les miens.

"Et si je n'étais pas là, qui serait l'Héritier d'Isildur ?"

C'était de mauvaise foi. Je n'aurais pas du répondre.

"Moi. Mais je serais faible. Je n'aurais pas réussi à guider notre peuple. Je n'aurais pas vaincu Sauron dans le Palantir comme tu l'as fait…"

Il avait soupiré, s'était étendu sur son lit.

"Tu es fatigué ?"

Il n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

"Exténué."

"Je suis désolé. Je t'ai énervé."

Il s'était redressé, un feu ardent dans ses yeux - ses yeux ses yeux gris comme ceux des elfes…

"- Par les Valars, Halbarad ! Ta venue est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé depuis des mois !

- Mais je…

- Depuis tout petit, tu te dévalorises…tu ne devrais pas. Tu seras général dans mes armées. S'il n'y avait pas d'intendant au Gondor, tu serais nommé en tant que tel sur-le-champ. Peut-être que je te donnerai le poste en Arnor, si je deviens roi un jour.

- Je ne me dévalorises pas. Je t'admire."

Ses yeux !

"C'est réciproque."

Ses yeux… ses mains…?

"Aragorn…"

"Et pour le reste aussi, Halbarad".

Comme je vous hais ! Comme je t'aime…

Et ses mains avaient - avec quelle facilité ! - défait ma ceinture, retiré mes vêtements, me laissant pantelant sur le sol de la tente…

Puis, un éclair de lucidité, alors qu'il se déshabillait à son tour.

"Aragorn, nous somme parents ! Et…et deux hommes…

- C'est une pratique courante chez les elfes…quand à notre parenté…on ne va pas faire d'enfants non ?"

Son sourire !

Il avait toujours eu une attitude de roi… les autres le suivaient, complètement sous le charme, prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour lui. S'il agissait comme un roi, mon cousin faisait l'amour comme un dieu.

…

Je vous hais, nos lèvres, pour s'être collées si étroitement et avoir parcouru tout le corps, jusque dans les recoins les plus secrets, de l'autre.

Je vous hais, nos langues, pour s'être entremêlées si étroitement.

Je vous hais, nos épées, nos arbres, nos virilités, pour s'être caressées, avoir plongé dans la bouche et le corps de l'autre, avoir libéré leur semence dans cette…

…explosion…

Je te hais, halètement !

Je te hais, cri !

Je hais cette sublime et exquise délivrance simultanée de nos deux corps unis…

Aragorn…

…

Oui, je hais cela.

Et je te hais, toi le grand Haradrim qui m'apporte la mort, entraînant ces délicieux et vénéneux instants de terreur et de délice dans le néant…

Mais je t'aime, toi qui me fait expier mes fautes ! Je t'aime, toi qui m'envoies me repentir chez Mandos ! Je t'aime, parce que tu es la délivrance, la même que j'ai eue avec lui…

Je t'aime, parce que tu lui ressemble.

Je te hais aussi pour cela.

Comme je l'aime et le hais…

Mon roi…

Je vous hais. Tous.

Adieu Adieu

Je ne verrai plus la lumière

Tu as été mon crépuscule.


End file.
